Midnight Lolita - Daejae - FF Remake
by Daejae24
Summary: [FF REMAKE] Yoo Youngjae berubah menjadi anak kecil setelah meminum jus yang ada di ruang Biologi. Tubuhnya mengecil. Satu-satunya cara untuk kembali ke bentuk semula adalah berciuman dengan seseorang yang ia sukai. “Bagaimana ini! Jangankan ciuman, orang yang kusukai saja tidak ada.” Its Daejae fanfiction, Daejae/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/BAP/YAOI/
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight Lolita**

**Summary :**

**[FF REMAKE]**

Yoo Youngjae berubah menjadi anak kecil setelah meminum jus yang ada di ruang Biologi.

Tubuhnya mengecil.

Satu-satunya cara untuk kembali ke bentuk semula adalah berciuman dengan seseorang yang ia sukai.

"Bagaimana ini?! Jangankan ciuman, orang yang kusukai saja tidak ada."

Its Daejae fanfiction, Daejae/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/BAP/YAOI/

**Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

**Others :**

Kim Himchan

Choi Junhong

**T **

**Chaptered **

**/Romance/**

**Ff Remake dari komik karya Shiumi Saki**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

**Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

**Cerita ini SAM yang ketik ke dalam tulisan yahh XD**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

_**Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

**Chapter 1**

"Ah, Yoo Youngjae!"

Seru seorang siswa namja saat melihat seseorang yang tengah berjalan sendirian didepannya.

"dia selalu terlihat cantik ya?!" timpal yang lainnya.

"selain pintar, olahraganya juga oke."

Siswa didepan sana pun menengok ke belakang, ke arah dua siswa barusan. Dan terlihat lah wajahnya yang sangat sempurna bak Dewi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lembut. Padahal ia seorang namja.

"benar-benar sempurna!" seru dua orang siswa itu bebarengan.

"Dia melihat kesini!" tiba-tiba saja wajah mereka berdua jadi merah padam. Huwaaaa.

Tapi orang bernama Yoo Youngjae tersebut langsung berjalan lagi kedepan.

"Kau sih lihatnya begitu."

"kau juga!" mereka mulai saling menyalahkan. Karena mengira namja cantik itu tidak enak dipandang seperti itu oleh mereka.

Ruang Biologi

Itu lah yang tertulis dipapan kayu yang menggantung disalah satu koridor di sekolah ini.

Namja cantik tadi membuka pintu tersebut dengan badan yang gemetaran. Kedua pipi chubby nya merona, sampai ke telinga. Tapi wajahnya tetap memasang wajah datar. Lalu menegakkan badannya dan menundukan kepalanya.

_-SENANG SEKALI!-_

_-orang yang tidak aku kenal memujiku sampai begitu...-_

"_apa aku harus bilang terima kasih ya..?_

_Tapi malu ahh..."_

Ia membatin pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggigit kuku jarinya karena malu.

"waahh! Ternyata kau bisa tersipu juga."

Tiba-tiba saja Youngjae mendengar suara orang lain diruangan itu, yang tentu saja membuat namja cantik ini terkejut.

"Siapa kau?!" ia melihat kesamping.

Disana...

Duduk diatas meja, seorang namja tampan berkulit Tan dengan sebuah tahi lalat dibawah mata kirinya yang terlihat sangat Indah itu. Yang membuat bola mata cantik Youngjae membulat dengan sempurna.

_-Ohh... Tampan sekali...-_

"maaf... Gurunya mana?" tanya Youngjae pada pemuda tampan berkulit Tan itu.

"Molla." Jawab nya sambil melemparkan botol jus kecil kearah Youngjae."nih, tunggu saja sambil minum ini. Gimana?" lanjutnya, saat jus itu telah ditangkap dengan selamat(?) oleh tangan Youngjae.

Youngjae melihat kemasan botol jus itu dengan heran. "ini sih bukan merek minuman terkenal." Kata pemuda cantik ini dengan datar."rasanya seperti apa ya.. "

Glukh

Mata Indah pemuda cantik ini kembali membulat dengan lebih sempurna lagi.

_-eh? _

_Ada apa ini?-_

Youngjae menjatuhkan botol jus tersebut kelantai, dan mulai memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan memejamkan matanya. Yang membuat pemuda berkulit Tan itu meliriknya.

_-seluruh tubuhku panas!-_

"ukh.. " pemuda cantik ini perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Dan...

**?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hahahaha maaf yahh chap 1 emang sengaja dibuat sedikit XD, agar kalian pada penasaran... **

**Dan ini FF pengganti FF SAM yang My Beloved Bodyguard, karna itu sechapter lagi tamat yeyyyyy, tinggal SAM Up ajja, ntar bareng sama Chapter 2 nih FF, ehehehe**

**Sebenernya SAM ingin banyak ngobrol tentang B.A.P... Tapu Takut kepanjangan TT**

**SAM akan terus menjadi Baby kok, Forever! Gak akan pernah berpindah fandom! SAM akan terus mendukung mereka berenam, apapun yang terjadi! Dan akan terus nulis FF Daejae , kalo masih ada pembacanya... T^T, Respon kurang membuat SAM badmood buat ngetik...**

**Oke deh! Mind To Review? ^^**

**Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

**© SAM or Daejae24 2019 **

**See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Midnight Lolita**

**Summary :**

**[FF REMAKE]**

Yoo Youngjae berubah menjadi anak kecil setelah meminum jus yang ada di ruang Biologi.

Tubuhnya mengecil.

Satu-satunya cara untuk kembali ke bentuk semula adalah berciuman dengan seseorang yang ia sukai.

"Bagaimana ini?! Jangankan ciuman, orang yang kusukai saja tidak ada."

Its Daejae fanfiction, Daejae/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/BAP/YAOI/

**Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

**Others :**

Kim Himchan

Choi Junhong

**T **

**Chaptered **

**/Romance/**

**Ff Remake dari komik karya Shiumi Saki**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

**Typo mungkin bertebaran,**

**Cerita ini SAM yang ketik ke dalam tulisan yahh XD**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

**_Daejae_**

.

Happy Reading….

**Chapter 2**

_-seluruh tubuhku panas!-_

"ukh.. " pemuda cantik ini perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Dan...

**?!**

Tiba tiba saja tubuh Youngjae menyusut jadi kecil. Dan seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya pun menjadi kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil berumur 6 tahun.

Dua pasang mata tajam itu membulat dengan sempurna karena terkejut. Melihat tubuh Youngjae.

"ini... " ucap Youngjae dengan suara gemetar. "aku?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ah... Iya... " jawab pemuda tampan itu dengan masih memasang sedikit wajah terkejutnya.

"Mwoooooooo?!" teriak pemuda manis ini dengan terkejut. "kenapa aku jadi anak kecil begini!? Waee?!" tanya nya panik sambil menatap pemuda itu yang masih asyik duduk diposisinya.

"Oh...? Tadi aku lihat kau makin lama makin menciut... " jawabnya dengan santai dan memasang wajah datarnya. Apakah ia tidak peduli pada pemuda manis itu?!

"Wah, wahhh... " pintu ruangan Biologi terbuka dan masuk lah seorang pria berkacamata dengan pakaian Labnya ia menebar senyum manisnya saat masuk kedalam. "kau minum ya? Itu ramuan kembali muda." Jelasnya pada dua pemuda didepan sana yang terlihat penasaran, apalagi Youngjae.

"Saem!" teriak Youngjae.

Dan pemuda tampan itu langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan wajah andalannya. Datar.

"Mwo...? Ramuan kembali muda?! Maksudnya ini saem?" tanya Youngjae pada gurunya itu sambil menunjuk botol minuman yang ia dapatkan dari pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu, beberapa saat yang lalu.

"iya." Jawab sang guru dengan senyum lebarnya, hingga matanya berbentuk seperti bulan sabit.

"tadi tertukar dengan jus, makannya aku buru-buru kesini. Tapi sepertinya sudah telat." Jelasnya sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"_Jangan bolos! Mending kamu balik ke kelas sana." Ujarnya pada pemuda berkulit tan Yang tengah bermain dengan ponselnya di ruang biologi. "nih! Aku kasih jus." Lanjutnya sambil memberikan satu botol minuman Ke arah muridnya tersebut. _

"ahahahahh" Nahh begitu lah ceritanya, kenapa botol tersebut bisa tertukar.

"Tolong kembalikan aku seperti semula Himchan saem!" rengek Youngjae.

"Tenang saja." Jawab guru bernama Himchan ini sambil tersenyum ramah. "gampang kok mengembalikannya."

"**cukup berciuman dengan orang Yang kamu suka."**

Dan tentu saja Youngjae membulat kan kedua mata nya dengan sangat sempurna.

_-Ci... _

_Um.. _

_Ciuman?!"-_

Tiba-tiba pemuda lain diruangan itu dan Youngjae saling bertatapan dengan wajah terkejut nya.

"romantis kaaaaan?!" seru Himchan sambil tersenyum polos.

Blush. Wajah manis Youngjae jadi memerah.

_-bagaimana ini? _

_Jangan kan ciuman, orang Yang kusukai saja tidak Ada.-_

Youngjae terus membatin dengan raut khawatir yang terlihat jelas di wajah anak kecilnya. Menunduk dan Youngjae mulai menggigiti kuku kuku jari nya.

_-berarti aku tidak bisa kembali normal?! _

_Aku harus bagaimana..? _

_Dalam wujud ini aku juga tidak bisa pulang kerumah.-_

Pemuda tampan berkulit tan pun menatap Youngjae dengan wajah yang sedikit iba.

"Aku akan melindungi mu." Ucapnya dan menatap ke bawah kearah Youngjae.

_Eh? _

Youngjae mendongak, jadi mereka saling bertukar tatapan sekarang.

"Sampai kau kembali normal, aku yang akan menjagamu."

Pipi berisi Youngjae makin berwarna saja.

_-dia baik sekali.-_

"Habis nya.." pemuda itu memegang leher nya dan berjalan ke arah Youngjae. Tiba-tiba udara disekitar mereka menjadi gelap.

"mainan menarik seperti inikan Cuma ada satu di dunia..." dan dia menggendong Youngjae seperti anak kecil. Dan Youngjae hanya diam saja dengan wajah imut nya yang terlihat tidak mengerti dengan ucapan pemuda tampan itu. Mereka terus bertatapan.

"Aku Jung Daehyun." Akhirnya omuda tampan ini menyebutkan namanya dengab tersenyum kecil. "salam kenal Yoo Youngjae.. Eh salah..

You-ngiee-chan. Hehe."

Wajah Youngjae tampak sangat terkejut.

_-bertemu setan jahil..._

_Rasanya.. _

_PASTI SEPERTI INI.-_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Gimana? Lanjut gakk? Eheheh**

**Plissss tinggalin jejak yaaaa, biar sam lebih semangat nulis nyaaaaaaa. **

**Sengaja sam pendekin chapter ini. Mau liat masih ada yang nunggu FF ini atau nggak :'v. **

**Senang Anda menikmatinya**

** SAM or Daejae24 2019 **

**See You Next Time pai pai~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Midnight Lolita**

**Summary :**

**[FF REMAKE]**

Yoo Youngjae berubah menjadi anak kecil setelah meminum jus yang ada di ruang Biologi.

Tubuhnya mengecil.

Satu-satunya cara untuk kembali ke bentuk semula adalah berciuman dengan seseorang yang ia sukai.

"Bagaimana ini?! Jangankan ciuman, orang yang kusukai saja tidak ada."

Its Daejae fanfiction, Daejae/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/BAP/YAOI/

**Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

**Others :**

Kim Himchan

Choi Junhong

**T **

**Chaptered **

**/Romance/**

**Ff Remake dari komik karya Shiumi Saki**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

**Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

**Cerita ini SAM yang ketik ke dalam tulisan yahh XD**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

_**Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

**Chapter 3**

_-bertemu setan jahil..._

_Rasanya.. _

_PASTI SEPERTI INI.-_

_Aku... _

_Harus bagaimana?! _

Sepulang dari sekolah Daehyun mengajak Youngjae pergi ke rumah nya. Ingat, Daehyun manawarkan diri untuk menjaga Youngjae sampai ia kembali normal.

Saat ini Youngjae sudah memakai baju yang agak pas. Himchan yang memberikan nya. Walaupun terlihat sedikit kebesaran, untung nya cenalanya pas di kaki pendek nya.

Bocah berparas menggemaskan ini mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh rumah Daehyun."rumahmu besar sekali...

"

"Keluarga ku jarang dirumah, jadi kau santai saja." Jawab Daehyun sambil menyimpan tas serta melepas jas sekolah nya dan menyimpannya di sebelah meja kopi ruang tamu.

_Eikh? _

Youngjae kaget mendengar jawaban santai Daehyun.

"memang nya aku akan menginap disini? !"

"lho memang nya nggak boleh?" tanya Daehyun dengan wajah datar bercampur tidak peduli andalan nya.

"Tentu sajaaaa..!" seru Youngjae.

Daehyun menghela napas. Lalu berjongkok dihadapan Youngjae, agar Daehyun bisa lebih jelas melihat pemuda manis itu.

"Siapa juga yang tertarik sama anak kecil berponi gini!"

Plok

Plok

Daehyun menepuk-nepuk kening Youngjae beberapa kali. Youngjae hanya diam, berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuh nya agar tidak jatuh.

"Mentang-mentang dijuluki Dewi kecantikan, Youngjae-ya, kau jadi percaya diri sekali." Lanjut Daehyun sambil tersenyum aneh.

Youngjae memasang wajah shock."aku namja!"

_-kamu benar-benar namja yang menyebalkan!-_

_._

"sudah lah, ayo kita makan saja. Kau pasti lapar?"

Setelah perdebatan tidak penting barusan Daehyun pergi untuk berganti pakaian dan memasak dua piring omelette. Sedang kan Youngjae ia hanya diam saja dan terus menggerutu tidak jelas di ruang TV.

Daehyun sudah duduk dikursi meja makan dan terus menatap Youngjae yang terhalang oleh meja makan.

Terlihat Youngjae yang sedang melompat-lompat berusaha untuk duduk dikursi.

Hufh. Daehyun menahan tawanya.

"Dewi kecantikan kok naik kursi saja tidak bisa?"

Youngjae terus berusaha untuk duduk di kursi."apaan sih?!" anak manis ini mulai lelah."ini karena aku mengecil tau!"

Bruuk

_-akhirnya duduk juga!-_

"maaf tanganku licin." Dengan wajah innocent nya Daehyun mengangkat Youngjae dengan kedua tangannya yang ada di ketiak Youngjae dan menurunkan nya di lantai.

_Ugh_

Youngjae hanya bisa menunduk dan menahan amarahnya.

"bisa tidak kau berhenti melakukan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu?" tanya Youngjae dengan menghela nafas dengan lega karena akhirnya ia bisa duduk kembali dikursi dengan mudah.

_Kalau sudah tau triknya, ternyata bisa duduk dengan mudah. _

Tiba-tiba saja Daehyun menyelipkan lagi tangan nya di kedua ketiak Youngjae dan mengangkat nya lagi.

"Yakk.." tentu saja membuat Youngjae kaget.

Dan detik kemudian Youngjae sudah berada di pangkuan Daehyun yang tengah tersenyum hangat.

"ayoo... AAA.. " Daehyun tersenyum seperti seorang ayah yang tengah menyuapi anak nya untuk makan.

Sudah ada sesendok omelette didepan Youngjae yang di sodor kan oleh pemuda tampan itu. Wajah Youngjae jadi memerah."aku bisa makan sendiri!"

"kau malu ya." Daehyun mendelik tidak suka. Huh

_-dia mempermainkan aku dan dia menikmati nya!-_

_-kalau gitu!-_

Haap. Youngjae memakan omelette yang ada di tangan Daehyun. Dan Daehyun menatap nya dengan terkejut.

_-aku tidak akan kalah darinya!-_

Anak manis ini mengunyah nya dengan angkuh.

"...

Ada yang nempel tuh." Ujar Daehyun kemudian dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Mana?!" Youngjae memegang bibirnya dengan panik.

Daehyun memegang kedua tangan Youngjae didepan dada mereka berdua. Jadi Daehyun memeluk nya.

Youngjae membulat kan kedua matanya dengan sempurna, sambil terus menatap wajah tampan Daehyun yang terlihat cuek dan semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

"biar aku yang ambil."

_Eh? _

"jangan gerak ya." Mata pemuda tampan itu fokus menatap bibir kecil Youngjae.

Deg deg deg

Itu suara detak jantung Youngjae yang berdebar-debar dengan cepat, saat Daehyun menyuntuh sudut bibirnya.

_Oh? _

_Oh? _

Youngjae menutup rapat-rapat kedua matanya.

Deg.

Detik kemudian Daehyun mencubit pipi kiri Youngjae."tapi bohoong." Seru Daehyun sambil menjulurkan lidah nya."tidak ada apa-apa kok."

"..." sudah jelas bagaimana ekspresi bocah manis ini.

_**DASAAAAR**_**! **

_-aku ingin cepat kembali normal!-_

_-aku tidak mau berhutang budi pada orang macam dia!"_

Youngjae terus menggerutu. Sungguh menyebalkan pemuda tampan berbibir tebal itu.

.

Hari sudah larut malam.

Youngjae kecil bangun dari tidur nya karena ingin pergi ke toilet.

"ugh, dingin." Ujarnya sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, dan harus melewati beberapa ruangan yang gelap. Youngjae tidak takut sama sekali, karena sebenarnya ia sudah besar, hanya tubuhnya saja yang mengecil. kalian ingat kan.

Youngjae membuka pintu ruang tengah."kenapa lampu ruangan ini menyala?" monolog nya.

Saat pintu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, terlihat lah Daehyun yang tengah tertidur di sofa tanpa selimut, dan posisi tidurnya menyamping ke arahnya. Anak manis ini mendekati nya dengan wajah datar.

"kenapa dia tidur disini..?

Tidak pakai selimut lagi."

_-jangan jangan..-_

Youngjae berkelana(?) ke kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu saat pemuda tampan itu menyuruh nya untuk tidur di kamar nya.

"nanti malam jangan menangis ya Youngiee."

Ugh, Youngjae mencoba menahan amarah nya, karena Daehyun sudah baik hati meminjam kan nya selimut.

_-selimutnya Cuma yang di pinjamkan padaku?-_

Youngjae memegang pipi Daehyun, dan ia sangat terkejut karena itu sangat dingin. "Dingiiin.."

"..."

Youngjae terus menatap pemuda tampan yang tengah tertidur itu dengan pandangan bersalah plus khawatir nya dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

_-padahal dia selalu jahil... _

_Tak ku sangka dia sebaik ini..-_

Youngjae kembali ke kamar Daehyun dan membawa selimut dengan susah payah karena badan kecil nya. Lalu ia menyelimuti Daehyun dengan susah payah juga.

"selesai." Seru Youngjae saat ia sudah menyelimuti Daehyun dan ia duduk tepat di atas perut Daehyun yang tidur menyamping.

Youngjae menepuk-nepuk dengan lembut selimut tersebut sambil terus menatap wajah damai Daehyun yang tertidur dengan wajah yang merona.

"Te.. Terima kasih..."

Sebenarnya ia juga mengantuk. Jadi Youngjae tidur di ruang yang kosong di sofa tersebut. Tepat nya di lipatan kaki Daehyun. Karena badan nya kecil jadi Youngjae pas tidur disana, dengan punggung yang disandarkan di sofa.

Pemuda manis ini tertidur dengan selimut yang menutupi nya, selimut yang sama yang dipakai oleh Daehyun. Ia sungguh terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"hmh."

Dalam kesunyian yang nyaman itu pemuda tampan ini tersenyum tipis dalam tidurnya. Ternyata Daehyun tidak tidur.

Ia bangun dan menatap wajah manis Youngjae lalu mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut sambil terus tersenyum.

"Seharusnya kau katakan itu saat aku tidak tidur."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

**© SAM or Daejae24 2019 **

**See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


End file.
